


Fangs for the Memories - Halloween Prompt Week 4

by Efaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love, Love at First Sight, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efaya/pseuds/Efaya
Summary: She was a frequent customer, always ordering the same drink when she frequented the coffee shop. Underneath her beautiful exterior, she was thirsty for something else that he could only give.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 180





	Fangs for the Memories - Halloween Prompt Week 4

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you are ready for a vampire/coffee shop AU :) This is a little late, because it’s clearly not October anymore, but I got really busy with school and life and didn’t have this proofread in time. I wrote this as part of a Halloween Prompt list by [tomaday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomaday/profile) (Day) that they posted on Tumblr.  
I hope you guys enjoy it <3

. . .

“May I have a tall vanilla latte with an extra shot of espresso?”

She always ordered the same thing. The same sweet drink, with just a kick added in, so she could work away on her laptop. Sasuke wasn’t sure what the girl was working on day after day, but she typed furiously away with manicured, pink nails at her white mobile station. He never really thought to ask, _that seemed too nosy to just ask someone about._ Naruto slowly rang up the drink at the register, taking his sweet time as he knew how patient she was. He went ahead and started making her drink at the hot bar. The sweet syrup was not his favourite, preferring a plain black cup of coffee over any of the sugary specialty drinks they offered.

“Today that’s $5.50,” he paused and laughed while she swiped her card, “well I guess it’s always that much, but you know what I mean.”

Her smile was really cute. The pink in her hair spread to her face whenever Naruto would joke with her. Sasuke shrugged off Naruto’s playful words since he was normally like this with anyone who purchased coffee. Though, the only time it somewhat annoyed him was when a particularly cute woman with unusual hair walked into their small coffee shop.

_Elements_ was a tiny coffee shop, even by niche business standards. There was barely enough room for the two of them behind the small counter as the day went on. Naruto had gotten him the job, needing some extra income while he was still in school. Their boss was usually away from the business itself. Kakashi would rather concern himself with the monetary issues at home. He poured milk into the drink, letting it fall into a delicate flower design. He wasn’t the frilly type, but if he had a job to do, he was going to do it well.

As she finished setting her computer at a table in the cafe, she made her way over to the end of the counter to collect her drink. Today, she wore a loose red dress with a small white rope belt tying it at the waist. Sasuke noticed how bright her green eyes were as she gracefully sauntered across the room towards her freshly made drink. She always knew exactly when her drink was ready without him even needing to call it out. He still said what it was out of habit.

“Vanilla latte, extra shot?”

She smiled, her face following a gentle expression.

“Yes, and it’s as pretty as always,” she replied. A giggle escaped her lips, Sasuke’s curiosity rising from the small sound.

“Hn?”

“Oh…” she blushed, even more so than the usual pink on her cheeks, as she held her drink. “It just looks like a flower I like.”

“I was kinda going for a cherry blossom, but it could have been better,” Sasuke shrugged, Naruto poking his head up from the register. He wasn’t used to Sasuke using so many words with a customer. The smile on her face only grew, a lingering flush remaining. Sasuke was a little taken aback by her. _She’s cute._

“My name is Sakura,” she giggled. “Nice coincidence.”

Sasuke felt some under-utilized strings tug at his heart. Something about her was able to catch his interest more than what he was accustomed to by anyone else. A small smile formed on his lips, before he caught himself, returning his mouth to a thin line. 

“What’s your name, man-who-makes-pretty-coffee?”

He felt very unprepared for her question, as simple as it was.

“Sasuke,” he murmured. His voice stayed particularly quiet. Annoyingly, it was too late to hide anything from his blond coworker who snickered to himself on the other end of the counter. Sakura noticed, her smile glowing with a hint of embarrassment .

“Well it’s nice to actually talk to you, Sasuke.”

She turned away, her dress flowing along as she made her way over to her table. He watched her figure as her body swayed. His onyx eyes tracing up her toned legs, the hem of her dress, the belt showing off her waist, and her pink hair bouncing with every step she took. She returned to her table, took a seat, and began her normal ritual of typing away. A certain individual's giggles was quickly pissing him off.

Sasuke turned to his co-worker, who happened to be his best friend, and let his eyes tell how angry he was by searing them into Naruto. He only shrugged at the angry Uchiha.

"What crawled up your ass?" Naruto's voice remained low so they weren't overheard.

"What's missing from your head, dobe?"

Naruto's arms raised up behind his head, cushioning it while he stood there. "Whatever. Teme, you got the hots for her don't you?" The eyebrow wiggle on his face wasn't very subtle.

"And what makes you say that?”

Naruto laughed. “I mean you actually talk to her like a normal human being, and you’re always staring at her when she’s here.”

Sasuke could feel his anger pulsing in his head, but remained calm on the outside so his friend would not take advantage of it. “I thought you told me to be more polite to customers, dobe.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Whatever, teme. Can you pour me some espresso real quick? I’m too tired today.”

“You can do it yourself.”

Naruto put on a pouty face, his way of getting what he wanted, and Sasuke usually gave in just so he would stop making such a stupid face. Grabbing a demitasse from above the espresso machine, Sasuke made a quick shot for his coworker, who was busy jumping up and down from poor control of his excitement. Sasuke handed Naruto the small cup, the blonde quickly downing it with a wide smile. An eyebrow raised from Sasuke as he saw how fast Naruto drank the hot beverage.

“I don’t know how you do that. That shit should burn your throat,” Sasuke muttered, arms crossed as he watched Naruto place his cup in the sink behind the two of them.

Naruto laughed, “I guess it’s a vampire thing? My dad is the same way when I visit my parents. I guess we have thicker skin on the inside too.”

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke took a sip of cold brew he poured himself earlier in his shift, delighting in the intense flavor. He looked at Sakura as she worked away on her laptop. She had some of the brightest green eyes he had ever seen, intensely focusing on her computer work. Sasuke tried to recall if he had ever seen her on campus, but felt like he would recognize her from the bright pink hair on her head. Taking another sip, he noticed Naruto move closer to him, trying to lean towards him without being too obvious. 

“You gonna ask her out?”

Sasuke nearly choked on his cold brew, refusing to cough and draw attention to himself. Pushing Naruto away, he took a few seconds to regain his composure after feeling the burn of coffee trying to enter his lungs. When he finally cleared his windpipe, he glared at Naruto and punched him in the side where no customer could see. The blonde flinched, slightly wincing from the hit.

“Stop fucking with me and brew another batch of drip coffee for the counter,” Sasuke ordered as he pointed to the silver canister on the back counter. 

Naruto’s eyes narrowed, side eyeing the pink-haired beauty that Sasuke clearly had the hots for. A devious smile rose on his lips, gleefully moving to replace the drip coffee. He knew it was kind of a dick move, but Naruto decided to not say anything to Sasuke since he was being such an ass about Sakura. 

_Let’s see how long teme lasts with a hungry vampire girl eyeing him._

. . .

“Forehead, you look really bad today.”

The comment woke Sakura out of her daze as she read a book on the plush sofa in the living room. Her eyes landed on Ino who just came home, taking her shoes off and placing them on the rack by the door. She sighed as her roommate sat on the couch next to her, plopping right down on the opposite end. Sakura let out a heavy yawn, rolling her shoulders to release some tension in her upper back. Ino pulled her phone out and mindlessly searched on it before Sakura spoke up.

“You don’t have to be so brutal with the comments, pig…” Sakura muttered, her bright green gems scanning over Ino’s relaxed form. “You come back from a date?” 

“You know it’s freaky how you can tell,” Ino lightly chuckled, continuing to scroll on her phone. Sakura’s eyes noticed the lingering blush to her roommate's face, a very subtle sheen that wouldn’t be obvious to a human. She rolled her eyes after putting it altogether.

“I’m surprised you didn’t stay the night with Sai. Usually you do,” Sakura was caught off guard by Ino quickly leaning closer, curious blue eyes staring at her. “What?”

“You haven’t been eating, have you?” 

Sakura was slow to answer. “I’m fine Ino.”

Her friend was not having any of it, firmly landing a hand on her shoulder. “You know you need to eat. Human food isn’t gonna cut it anymore. I know you don’t want to feed, but you look like shit Sakura.”

Sakura closed her book, keeping her eyes away from Ino._ If only she knew just how bad it was._ She fidgeted in her seat, that annoying rumble in her belly constantly bothering her. Coffee and human snacks were no longer chiseling away at her cravings. It was only a matter of time before her physical vampire form caught up to her. The most aggravating part of it all was that she only craved one thing - the cutie from the coffee shop, Sasuke. Even the mere thought of his name sent a nagging pain to her stomach. Ino noticed the small wince of pain in her friend’s face.

“Why don’t you go to the donation bank? I know that’s where some friends of mine go from university to feed when they don’t have a partner.”

Sakura groaned as the hunger pangs only grew worse when they discussed this topic. “Ino, I tried. It didn’t work out too well…”

“What do you mean?” Ino’s face did a poor job at hiding her concern.

“I… I bought a pack, but when I tried to drink it I got sick… like really sick, Ino. Feeding packets aren’t doing the job,” she paused. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me…”

Ino moved her hand and wrapped her arms around Sakura, firmly embracing her on the couch. “You’re just new to this forehead. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

Sakura closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of her friend’s embrace. She almost forgot how warm humans felt as she had become colder year after year with her vampire genes slowly taking over. Her thoughts lingered to the raven-haired man from the coffee shop. From just the thought itself, she swore she could smell the deliciously sweet aroma of the coffee he always made her. Every time he made her favorite drink, Sasuke would delicately pour a beautiful design into the cup with a small, barely noticeable, smile at the corners of his lips. 

It was kind of a funny thing for Sakura, watching this man with tattoos running down his arms pour cute blossoms and hearts into every cup of coffee he made for her. She thought about his tattoos and the way they spiraled up his arms from his hands, abstract shapes and snakes adorning his muscled limbs. The muscles on his arms, only exemplified every time he crossed them behind the counter while talking to his coworker, did not go unnoticed by her. Her green eyes were greedy as they would take in every movement he made while she sat at her laptop, drinking her coffee, thinking of the handsome man who was only yards away.

A nagging pain hit her jaw, one of her hands reaching up to feel the source of it. Her finger ran along the sharpened tip, a reminder of what she really was any time she felt the hunger surge through her body. Even though vampires were essentially integrated into society over the years, she never quite got over just how different she was from the majority of people she knew at university. Ino was her closest friend, her roommate, the constant tormentor of her life, but despite how close they were, she didn’t discuss much of her vampiric tendencies. She often wondered how a guy would react to her being a vampire now. In high school she told a boy what she was and they were immediately repulsed by it. _What the hell? Get away from me you bloodsucker! You just want to eat people!_ Times had in fact changed quite a bit over the past few years, but she was still scared of sharing her nature with someone - especially if she really liked them.

Which apparently included a pain in her belly anytime she thought of the attractive man who made the most delicious coffee she ever drank.

Ino finally looked up to her friend who was fully dazed out, a finger touching her own tooth that had sharpened within the last few minutes. “Hey, forehead. You okay there?”

Sakura blinked before looking to Ino.

“Oh, umm sorry. Spaced out a little.”

Ino chuckled, “I noticed. Judging from the teeth, you thinking about something, or _someone…_”

Sakura turned her head away, knowing it was too late to hide from Ino, but was still embarrassed. She needed a distraction… fast. “Hey Ino, I’m gonna go grab some coffee.”

Her friend frowned. “It’s already 10pm. Isn’t it a bit late for that?”

“I don’t sleep much anyways, and the cafe is open until 11pm.”

_Besides, Sasuke doesn't work close so I can actually have some time to relax and read my book. _

Ino let go of the pinkette, sighing as she knew it was a losing battle to argue with her friend. Moving off the sofa, Ino brushed off her skirt before pulling her phone back out to check something. “Oh, Hinata apparently needs help with a project for tomorrow.” The blonde groaned. “Fuck me. I promised I would help her, but I didn’t think she would leave it so last minute… Ugh. Well I’ll just grab a bag and spend the night at her place. No point in rushing back just to get a little bit of sleep here. She lives next to campus anyways.”

Ino shrugged, Sakura also moving off the couch to find some clothes in her bedroom. Her camisole and shorts weren’t exactly the most decent for going right now. “Well you have fun with your project and I’m gonna try to relax for a bit.”

_A quiet night with a cup of coffee and a good book sounds lovely right now._

. . .

Sasuke never closes the cafe, but thanks to Naruto requesting the night off, he was stuck here with no customers to speak of. There was barely 30 minutes left before he would close the shop for the evening, and he had already run through the closing procedures so he could run straight home after his shift. He leaned back against the counter, scrolling through his phone when a customer finally walked in. Sasuke could feel his eyes widen at the beauty who walked through the doors.

Sakura had on a cropped blouse with high waisted leggings, along with little flats, as she carried a hefty book in her arms. The Uchiha’s eyes blinked as he realized he was alone with her, noticing how she seemed equally confused by his presence. She slowly made her way up to the counter, Sasuke shoving his phone in his apron as she stood in front of the register.

“Hey Sasuke… Didn’t know you worked closing here too…” Sakura seemed uncharacteristically nervous as he eyed how tightly she clutched her book and the way her green eyes averted his gaze.

“Normally I don’t, but Naruto wanted the night off. Your normal?”

She nodded, a small smile gracing her lips, his heart skipping a beat at the endearing expression on her face. Sasuke had never felt this way around someone before, and the unfamiliar swell of emotions felt so alien to him. He rung her up, quickly proceeding to make her normal cup of coffee to avoid his emotions from swimming to the surface and making him say something really stupid. She waited patiently at the end of the counter, instead of her regular procedure of finding a seat in the meantime. Sasuke could feel how her eyes watched every movement he made from the other side of the espresso machine. It was somewhat eerie. 

“Here you are Sakura,” placing a mug and accompanying saucer on the counter for her. He noticed the way her eyes lit up as he spoke her name, his mind trying to figure out what she was thinking. 

“Thank you… Sasuke,” she picked up her drink but paused before walking to the table nearby. “Would you want to sit with me?”

He knew it was a bad idea. He knew that he had some sort of feelings for this mysterious woman. Despite thinking of a million reasons not to, he looked around to see if any customers were around the front windows, then proceeded to walk around the counter to meet her with a demitasse in hand. Her cheeks looked a little rosy, complimenting her bright pink hair. She led him to the table she normally sat at with her coffee in one hand and her book in the other. Sasuke took the chair across from her, noticing how slow every movement of hers was as she carefully sat herself down.

His eyes studied her form, noting the flush that remained on her face and the way her slender fingers wrapped around the large mug. She took a sip, eyes closed, a noise somewhere between a moan and a hum escaping her lips, before saying anything. “I’ve never really had the chance to talk to you, Sasuke…”

The way his name rolled off her tongue was too sweet for Sasuke’s ears, needing a sip of his strong espresso to calm himself down. 

“Yeah, likewise. Why come here so late?” He asked, curious since she always came earlier in the morning to the shop while he was on his normal shift. 

She shifted a little in her seat. “I just needed to get out of my house. There’s been some stuff bothering me and staying home wasn’t helping…”

“Hn,” he let his finger trace along wood grain in the table while he listened. “You wanna talk about it? It’s not like I’m doing anything.”

Sakura froze. She didn’t know if this was the right topic to bring up, especially since Sasuke was the constant thing nagging her mind and causing the pain in her belly. Even hearing his voice, the quieter and husky tone, was enough to set her off. The pain in her teeth was threatening to bring her fangs down, even though she willed them to stay up as long as possible. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to though,” Sasuke pointed to the pastry cabinet next to the register. “You want anything? My treat.”

Surprised by the gesture, Sakura nodded. He rose from his chair, walking behind the counter to grab some pastries for them to snack on. For himself, he grabbed a simple pistachio muffin - one of the few things in the cabinet that was not too sweet. He brought two plates to the table, each adorned with a treat, Sakura smiling as she looked at the one he placed in front of her next to her coffee.

“Vanilla scone?” 

Sasuke sat, shrugging off the act, successfully keeping his nerves at bay.

“I figured you would like them since you always get a vanilla latte. You seem to like sweets with how sweet that drink is,” he chuckled, the low sound music to her ears as she watched the seemingly always-serious man casually laugh.

“You’re right about that…” _Kinda._

They quietly ate, Sakura much more slowly than Sasuke as he had already finished his muffin when she had barely eaten a third of her scone. Her hunger had been nonexistent ever since her vampiric nature took hold. After all, vampires didn’t need human food - it’s just empty calories. She tried her best to finish the delicious treat, but it was too much for her tiny stomach to handle. Even though she was filled with the delicious pastry he graciously offered her, her stomach only yearned more for _another_ sweet taste. 

The pang in her belly was only exacerbated when she looked up to see him licking a crumb off of his full lips. She swallowed, knowing she was staring but couldn’t stop. Sasuke had the most beautiful features on his handsome, masculine face. His onyx almond eyes were very attentive when he would work, delicately pouring every cup of coffee like it was a work of art. She never missed the way he would glance at her as she would type away, constantly working on different writing projects for school. Sakura also loved just how much bigger he was than her. She could picture it being very comfortable to be embraced by his muscular arms. 

Her mind froze. _Sakura you have to stop. You can’t lose it. Especially not now. _

He looked up at her face, eyes focused as he watched her fall deep into her own thoughts. Sasuke was intrigued by the vivid green gems of hers, always admiring them from afar when she came to the shop. Sakura suddenly blinked, realizing she was blankly staring, quickly ducking her head down to cover her teeth with one of her hands. It was hard to make it not so obvious, but Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her swift movement.

“Are you alright? Pastry didn’t sit well with you?” His words were warm, full of concern, and she didn’t feel worthy of them. 

Shame ran through her body at the feel of her fangs extending. She hated them. The years of bullying took their toll on her self-esteem and made her ashamed of what she was, despite Ino’s reassurance and support. University had been vastly different, people generally more accepting, but Sakura was too scared of scaring someone she liked away, and that was currently the raven haired man in front of her that made her the tastiest coffee and would casually let his eyes wander to her while she would work. Vampires tend to notice things more than humans anyways.

Trying her best to calm her fraying nerves, she was held back by a weird mixture of hunger pangs and a sudden heat, threatening to overcome her senses. She regretted not talking to her parents about vampire romance, because right now she was falling apart from sitting in front of someone she really liked. _Is it worse that he is human? There are interspecies couples and all, but they are still rare…_ She shook herself enough to speak.

“Ah, no… I just get nervous,” she nervously laughed, taking a long sip of her coffee as he smirked a little. That smirk would be the death of her.

“Well I’m glad I didn’t get you sick or anything,” he looked to the clock on the nearest wall. “Well it’s about close. I already cleaned up, so I’ll just run our stuff to the sink.”

Sasuke reached out to grab her empty cup and partially eaten snack, moving behind the counter to wash them off really quick. She knew she was staring, but Sakura couldn’t help herself since Sasuke was unaware of her gaze. Looking down his back, she loved the view of his ass under tight black pants. She assumed he worked out, noting how big his legs and arms looked compared to his slim waist. Sasuke disappeared to the side, quickly reappearing with a black shoulder bag, a black hoodie, and without his apron.

She gathered her book, following the quiet man as they made their way out the front door, Sasuke turning off the lights and locking the door behind them. After tugging on the handle, he turned and frowned as he noticed that there were no other cars in the parking lot besides his.

“Did someone drop you off?”

She blinked. “Oh, I walked here.”

“This late? I’ll take you home,” Sakura wanted to protest, but Sasuke quickly turned and lowered his face to meet hers, his voice quiet and low. “No arguing. It seems kinda fucked up to make you walk home.”

Sasuke turned towards the sole car in the lot, Sakura following quickly behind him. The headlights flashed, quickly unlocking as the door sat inside the small hatchback. After throwing his bag behind him onto the back seat, Sasuke turned to the blushing companion in the seat next to him.

_She really seems worked up. I think she might like me… _

“Hey Sakura, can I ask something?” He asked, pushing his keys into the ignition as she buckled herself in. She slowly nodded, almost cautiously.

“You’ve been blushing a lot this whole time. Do you, umm,” _fuck it, Uchiha just say it already,_ “You into me?”

Her mouth went dry, words refusing to leave it as she didn’t know how to answer that. Of course, she knew the answer was yes, but her fears surfaced. Unsure of what to do, another voice inside her decided to take the reigns.

“Yes…” she wanted to cover her mouth as soon as the simple word left her lips. Sasuke didn’t say anything for a few seconds, but a slow smile crept up his face as he shifted the car into gear. 

“Well that’s good. I think you’re cute, so you don’t have to be nervous,” the curious man had a smile that could win her over. He didn’t seem to be the expressive type, but everything Sasuke said seemed sincere to her. Sakura was confident about it, trusting her instincts to not lead her astray.

_Though right now they want other things._

A sudden pain in her belly hit, an arm moving from her book to cover her stomach. It was a particularly strong one as her stomach felt like it had twisted into knots, every muscle in her body wanting to contract in pain. She ground her teeth through it, but Sasuke was a very observant guy.

“Hey, are you seriously okay?” Sasuke reiterated, his smile dropping when he looked at the painful expression on her face. It looked awfully warm, a red sheen with small beads of sweat adorning her features. “Do you need anything? You look like you’re running a fever… I got some meds in my bag if you need some Tylenol…”

“Sasuke, I have to be upfront with you.”

The seriousness in her tone caught him off guard, something he hadn’t heard from her before. He stopped reaching for his bag, returning his body to face her.

“I…” she was tired of hiding everything from him, especially when her teeth were going to drop at any moment. Sakura was in some of the worst hunger-related pain she had ever experienced - fully knowing that the lack of blood was exacerbating everything. “I’m a vampire…”

It seemed to take a few seconds for Sasuke to put two and two together.

“I mean I wasn’t quite expecting that, but that’s fine. My roommate is a vampire, so I know a good bit at this point,” Sasuke shrugged, taking this way better than she had thought. _Maybe I was all worried for nothing… _

“Thanks… I’ve had bad experiences with telling people so I usually don’t…”

Sasuke felt something ugly within him try to surface. He became very good at concealing his anger, but it was hard to smother the rage that built. It was difficult for him to picture someone causing her to become so nervous of telling people what she was, but he knew the world could be cruel. Sasuke wasn’t the type to be physical with his friends, but Sakura was different, letting his hand run through her hair with a small smile to conceal his anger.

“Well, don’t worry about that, Sakura. I’m not gonna be a dick because you have a different diet, okay? So where am I heading?”

Her brain was a little frazzled. She wasn’t expecting him to be so accepting, and this was a lot for her to process. Her mind was on the verge of snapping as a cloud filled her thoughts. Sakura was a little worried by the sensation, but everything was becoming too much. He handed her his phone, her fingers slowly entering her address into the GPS as best they could. Placing his phone into a holder on the dash, he pulled the car out of the lot and onto the main road.

Sakura knew her fangs were prominent on her face, a tingling sensation filing her jaw. Her throat was dry, dying from thirst but not for water. The very vampiric traits she always tried to suppress were running amok as she struggled to stay sane in the passenger seat. No words escaped her mouth when she parted her lips, silently begging for relief from her agony. The pain was too much in her belly. She needed to satiate her hunger. She needed to do it soon. 

The hunger was driving her other senses crazy. Her sense of smell went into overdrive as everything about Sasuke smelled so damn good in the small car. Coherent thoughts morphed into pure sensation, her senses guiding her eyes and movements. Sasuke side-eyed her and noticed something was off.

“Sakura? You okay?” His words reached deaf ears. Her mind was gone.

She nodded, but it was the only response she was capable of in her current state. He kept driving, wondering how she was feeling, not expecting her actions to change drastically by the time they reached her home.

. . .

She couldn't stop, and she wasn’t even sure how this happened.

Her hands firmly grasping his soft hoodie, she couldn’t let go, she couldn’t relax. She admitted it to herself before all rational thinking abandoned her - she snapped. They were in the car, Sakura put her address into his phone’s GPS to direct him, and then she must have lost control at some point after that.

Almost forcibly dragging the Uchiha inside her home, her lips devoured his with their unrelenting attack. Barely able to close the door behind him to her home, Sakura pushed him towards the sofa in the living room, ready to pounce. Sasuke fell flat on his back on the plush surface before the pinkette straddled his lap with a glow to her bright green eyes. He wasn't ready for her as she leaned forward, her hungry mouth sucking, licking, any exposed skin she could find on his body. As she leaned forward to savour his muscular form, her hips ground against his lap - rather harshly as the flesh inside his pants was growing painfully hard.

"F-fuck!" He could barely utter anything out as his body was at her mercy. "Sakura… S-Sakura."

His mewlings were the sweetest sounds to her ears as her body ran on autopilot. She traced her fingers down his chest, currently covered by the soft fabric of his hoodie that she desperately wanted - needed - to remove. Sakura leaned back, roughly grabbing the bottom of Sasuke’s hoodie and shirt to tug them up in one movement. Although dazed by her fast advances, he helped shrug the fabric off so she could have better access.

Sasuke admitted this was moving very fast, but he didn’t have a problem with it. The sweet girl was always on his mind, and weeks of torture as he watched her from afar only exacerbated his need to touch her. She appeared to feel the same as her eyes focused on his exposed, and very tattooed, chest, small fangs appearing between her parted lips. They seemed so natural on Sakura. The cute little points gleaned as she indulged herself, rubbing his torso with delicate hands, letting the digits graze his hardening nipples.

Moans kept escaping his mouth, surprising himself by the sounds his body was making. She had a way of controlling his responses just by touching his burning hot skin. As she let her hands roam lower, his breath hitched as a cold hand made its way under his beltline and _dangerously_ low. He looked into her hungry eyes, the intense desire fueling her as she touched more and more of Sasuke's body. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He did mentally note that this was the first vampire woman he had ever been intimate with, but she was the most beautiful creature - even as hunger overtook her senses.

She leaned back over the Uchiha, lips inches from his own, as her hand squirmed its way down the front of his pants and under his briefs. A deep flush filled her face as she caressed the hardened length with her cold fingers. Shivering from the contact, Sasuke yearned to touch the beautiful woman hovering over him, an arm wrapping around her back to keep her close. He let his other hand snake under her cropped blouse to touch her bare skin. She felt so cold under his touch, wondering if that was just another vampire trait of hers. 

Sakura immediately responded to the warm hand that caressed her lower back. Leaning forward to kiss him, she moaned at the welcome touch, urging him to keep going with the sweet sounds that escaped her lips. Sasuke answered her request quickly, working to undo the hooks of her bra while she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He was able to unhook the garment, returning his focus to the frantic kisses she gave. The small points of her fangs nipped along his lips as she pushed their kiss deeper, his own tongue sliding along hers, igniting his passion more. 

It was as if a sudden wave of heat surged through his body, sweat lining his skin and making his remaining clothes feel extremely tight and uncomfortable. Sakura must have noticed, pulling back from their kisses and looking over the Uchiha with hazy eyes. She sat back, moving her hands to his pants and undoing the button on his black jeans. His mind growing equally fuzzy, Sasuke let her unzip and pulled his pants down to expose a very erect shaft. Moving her head down, she anchored herself with a firm hand on his clothed thigh before letting her tongue slide up the length of his dick. He trembled, letting a hiss escape his lips, as she repeated the motion before letting her free hand move to his balls to massage them in her soft caress. It was quickly becoming too much as he tried to jerk away from Sakura, before she dug her claws into his thigh - his pants slightly tearing from her elongated nails. 

Determining he was aroused enough, she moved away from his shaft and let go of his flesh before pulling her top and bra over her head and onto the floor. She shimmied her leggings off, lifting one leg at a time to discard the black clothing as well. There she sat, heat pouring from her core onto his covered thighs, a reminder of how aroused she became in her frenzied state. Her nails traced their way up his torso, noting the muscles lining his abdomen that she enjoyed touching. Sasuke was struggling to not grab her and take control of the situation, but the way her eyes lingered on his body and enjoyed the view made him feel even more aroused than he already was, if that was possible. His calloused palms moved to her exposed hips, fitting perfectly in his grasp as she moved her hips forward, now resting her sex on his member. He could feel the slick fluids escape her body as her intense heat sat on top of him.

“Fuck… Sakura,” his arms lifted her slightly up, her mind working to see what he wanted her to do, realizing quickly as she moved a hand to grab his length and position it. He lowered her down, his dick slowly sheathing inside her as a groan left his lips and a loud moan erupted from hers. Her fangs grew a little longer, fearsome points now extending from her jaw as she welcomed the rigid shaft inside her. 

Sasuke was left dazed as the woman on top of him took control, slowly moving her hips up and down onto his lap. Biting back a moan, he trembled from the tight grip her pussy had on his dick, her movements almost painfully slow. His hands dug into her hips, silently begging for her to pick up the pace she set. Her breathing was reduced to pants, picking up her leisurely pace as she began to slam her hips against his at an unforgiving speed. With each plunge, his fingers dug into her flesh even more so, fairly certain she would have bruises littering her hips from his touch. Sakura didn’t seem to mind as she only moved faster, her cries growing in intensity with every thrust. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to make it, _she’s too fucking tight_, so Sasuke released one hip to tug and caress her clit in hopes of Sakura reaching her climax before him. 

Her body fell on top of his, her voice choking before screaming out in pleasure into his chest and pussy tightening painfully around his dick. The sharp points of her fangs sunk firmly into the muscle between his neck and shoulder, her green eyes rolling back in pleasure. A groan left his lips, the bite fueling his libido as her muscles fluttered around his dick. He let go of her clit, returning his grip to Sakura’s hips as he thrust into her a few more times before emptying himself inside her, hissing through his release. Her sex remained clenched around him, milking him for every drop he had. His mind grew foggier as he realized the woman on top of him was attached to his flesh, freely drinking away at his body in the hazy aftermath of sex. Sasuke noticed his dick only stirred once more from her actions, almost preventing him from becoming soft as she filled herself. With each gentle suck of her mouth, it was like her pussy pulsated and kept him hard inside her - even after his orgasm.

One of his hands moved upwards to rest on the back of her messy pink hair, stroking it as she finished. A few seconds later, her fangs retreated from his torso, a sharp tinge of pain as she moved her head back to look at her lover’s sweaty face with a drop of blood staining her lips. His onyx eyes shimmered in the low light of her living room, her mind slowly putting everything together as her lust faded. Her eyes no longer glowed, only the normal bright green gems left as they widened, her face madly blushing. 

“Oh… oh my god.”

Sasuke moved a hand to caress her back as she remained fixed on top of him, his dick still buried deep inside her pussy. He smiled as she raised her hands to cover the lower half of her face.

“I… Holy shit I really… We…” her brain was struggling to put together the gravity of their actions, as her normal thoughts returned after feeding.

Sasuke chuckled. “You okay Sakura? You seemed a little hungry.”

Her eyes darted to the two puncture wounds on his body.

“I… I fed. I’ve never… I’ve never fed before… I’m so sorry,” her hand reached to her lips, but didn’t find any fangs. She seemed surprised.

“It’s fine,” he pulled her torso down on top of himself, making sure he stayed buried within her despite the movement. “That was amazing, Sakura.”

His hips rocked, knocking her out of her shock as she moaned from his sudden movement. “I don’t know how, but I’m still good to go again… Must be something to do with you,” his smirk stealing her heart as he let himself thrust a few more times into her tight depths.

“I d-don’t know… I’ve never…” she paused, her mouth forming a tight line as she thought about her next words very carefully. “I’ve never had sex before.”

Sasuke was taken aback. His face was puzzled, contorted into a peculiar look of disbelief. “I find that kinda hard to believe.” He chuckled as he ran his fingers through her soft locks.

“I’m serious… I’ve never been with anyone because I didn’t want anyone to know what I really was,” her voice trailed off into a whisper, a frown appearing on her face. Sasuke wasn’t happy with that, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“I don’t care about that Sakura,” his voice was sincere, sweet, unlike the more serious exterior he portrayed while working, “I think you’re beautiful.”

She could feel tears falling down her face, relief spreading its way through her body. It was the first time she heard those words _and it felt so good_. Her mouth curled, happiness replacing the frown that was previously on her face. Sakura was just relieved and happy to finally be loved by someone like this. Sasuke didn’t miss anything, his free hand running up and down her back, soothing her as she stayed silent on top of him. After a few seconds of peace, he chuckled.

“So…” his hand that was running through her hair now moved to the side of her face, holding a cheek in its palm. “You feeling okay for some more? I’m ready to see how cute you are now that you aren’t starving.”

Sakura blushed but let out a moan as Sasuke rocked his hips once more. 

_I can get used to this._

. . .

When morning arrived, the two of them laid spent in her bedroom, at some point relocating their lovemaking out of the living room to her small bedroom upstairs. She was the first to wake up, feeling the best she had in months. The pain in her belly was gone, replaced with a warm soothing peace that relaxed all the muscles in her body. It was an odd thing to think that blood was what she needed, but Sakura knew that it wasn’t really the only thing she needed. Vampires were sexual creatures by nature, and denying those feelings for years only made her gradual transition into a mature vampire all the more painful. She was still surprised by how well Sasuke had taken everything, but she figured he was already familiar with vampires so it only made sense.

_His coworker is a vampire, so I guess it makes sense that he would be okay with it, but I didn’t think it would go this well. _She looked at Sasuke’s exposed chest, enjoying the view of his intricate tattoos, but noting the small bite marks that littered his upper chest and shoulders._ I practically assaulted him. How much blood did I take? I hope he’s okay._

As her thoughts began to spiral, Sasuke awoke to the pink haired vampire looking over his body with a furrowed brow marring her round face.

“Good morning Sakura.”

His voice was husky, exhaustion clearly there as his movements were slow. She wondered if she really did take too much blood throughout their lovemaking. Almost like he could read her mind, Sasuke kissed her cheek and pulled back with a small smile. “You okay? Did we do too much? Let me know Sakura.”

“I’m okay,” she blushed and pulled the sheet to cover her lap. “A little sore but I’ll be okay. I was more worried about you. Did… did I take too much?”

“I feel alright, just tired. I think I’m okay,” Sasuke sat up, pulling her closer to his broad chest. “You know, I could get used to waking up like this.”

She smiled. “I could too.”

. . .

“Someone looks like they got lucky last night…”

Sasuke turned his gaze to the giggling blonde who just finished counting the register before the cafe opened. Naruto gave a toothy smile, fangs and all, as he crossed his arms and leaned against the back countertop. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke finished cleaning the espresso bar, putting away the cups from Sakura’s visit late yesterday. When everything was ready for the cafe to open, he finally acknowledged the smiling blonde who stood next to him.

“What, you can tell with those vampire sense of yours?” Sasuke scoffed, walking to the front to unlock the doors. When he returned to his post behind the counter, Naruto laughed.

“Actually, kinda yeah. It’s especially obvious when you have been around a vampire… They leave a trail of sorts. Especially ones that have had a _generous_ amount to drink…”

Sasuke wanted the dobe to stop talking, but knew that was a losing battle.

“So I’m guessing it was with Sakura, teme?”

“How do you know that?” Sasuke’s brain took a few minutes to process, his mind a little slower from exhaustion. “Wait, you knew she was a vampire?”

“Well, yeah. Vampires can sense each other. I knew she was the first time she walked into the shop,” Naruto gave a devious smile, “and it was way more fun for you figure it out for yourself. I’m sure you had fun with her since she seemed _very_ hungry.”

Sasuke gave a firm kick into Naruto’s shin, no remorse as the blonde hunched over in pain. “What the fuck dude? That really hurt…”

“I know. That’s the point, dobe.”

“So you gonna see her again?” Naruto stood back up after soothing his injured leg. He was always quick to recover from anything physical.

“Yeah, we have a date tomorrow,” Sasuke’s eyes narrowed as he leaned in closer to his coworker, “so get back to work or I’ll call Kakashi to let him know how much you have slacking off recently.”

. . .


End file.
